


Rin's Foot Sex Slave (Rin X Yukio)

by lucidyaoicharm



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anal, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Foot Fetish, Foot Sniffing, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Job, M/M, NSFW, Rin okumura - Freeform, Yaoi, boy feet, male feet, soles, yukio okumura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidyaoicharm/pseuds/lucidyaoicharm
Summary: Rin uses Yukio as his foot slave and fucks him after he comes home from school.





	1. Chapter 1

lucidyaoicharm  
Rin's Foot Sex Slave (1/2)  
Blue Exorcist / Ao No Exorcist

Yaoi

Rin x Yukio

 

Rin came home from school, Yukio was already waiting for him.

“I’m home, slave!” Rin yelled as he closed the door behind him. Yukio was already naked and came crawling out of the bed room. 

“Oh I see , you are already ready!” Rin said with a smirk. He then walked into the bed room and sat on the bed , legs spread apart , giving Yukio a good look of his hard bulge peeking through his pants. 

“Come here!” Rin ordered. 

Yukio obeyed and came crawling to Rin’s crotch. Rin then forcefully grabbed Yukio by his head and rubbed his face all over his hard bulge. Yukio moaned into his bulge. Rin then hold Yukio’s head still while rubbing his bulge on his face. 

“Fuck yeah!” Rin groaned. 

“Now open my pants stall!” He ordered. Yukio opened his pants stall and moaned at the musk coming out from it. 

“Fuck yeah, you like that musk!” Rin grinned. His cock sprang out of his stall and hit Yukio right in the face. Yukio moaned when Rin slapped him with his fat dick a couple times. 

“Now worship my dick!” The boy ordered. Yukio sniffed his lenght and then took a big whiff of his balls. He groaned heavily and gave the cock a lick , his body shivering at the wonderful taste. He then began to suck the tip of his dick. Yukio moaned as he was sucking his brother’s hot cock. Both boys moaned at the amazing feeling. Rin was holding Yukio by his hair and pushed him back and forth , enjoying the face fuck. 

Rin then kicked off his shoes , smirking at his brother. Yukio moaned as he smelled the musk coming from Rin’s socked feet. 

“Sniff my foot.” Rin said and put his right foot in Yukio’s face. Yukio moaned and started to sniff his brother’s foot. He inhaled deeply. Yukio groaned and took big whiffs. “Fuck yeah! Now the other one!” , Rin said and put his other foot in Yukio’s blushing face. 

“I love to sniff your feet , Rin!” , Yukio moaned as he took big whiffs. 

“Fuck yeah, you do. My feet must smell like heaven for you after I spent all day in these shoes! Keep sniffing!” , Rin said smirking. Yukio kept sniffing his foot , rubbing his nose all over his sole and inhaling the musk. 

“Play with your cock while you sniff both of my feet.” Rin said with a big smirk, putting both of his socked feet in Yukio’s face. Yukio groaned as he started to sniff both feet and play with his cock. Yukio rubbed his hard cock as he sniffed between Rin’s two socked feet. He moaned running his nose along all of his toes and sniffing all of them. 

“Fuck yeah!” said Rin. Rin then put his feet to the ground and took off his socks , exposing his bare feet. He then gave the socks to Yukio and said 

“Sniff my socks while I take my clothes off.” Yukio obeyed and inhaled the musk out of his brother’s socks , pumping himself as he watched Rin stripping off all of his clothes. 

Rin then sat naked on the edge of the bed again. “Oh fuck yeah, you know what position I want right now!” Rin said with a big smirk looking at Yukio. Yukio knew what his brother wanted and obeyed.

Rin streched his legs out and Yukio put his legs upside down on Rin’s shoulders , so Yukio was laying on Rin’s streched out legs. Rin now had access to Yukio’s ass,balls and cock while Yukio’s face was at Rin’s bare feet. Yukio groaned at the musk Rin’s feet had to offer. Rin then pressed his feet together so Yukio’s face was right in the soles. Yukio groaned loudly and inhaled the smell. 

“Oh fuck yeah, you love that position.” Rin said smirking. He gave his ass and balls a very wet lick. Rin then put his hard cock between Yukio’s ass cheeks. “Do you like what I’m doing?” , Rin asked with a big smirk. 

“Fuck yeessss…” Yukio responded moaning and taking big whiffs of Rin’s feet. Rin gave his ass a slap and started to rub his cock between his ass cheeks. 

Yukio groaned and continued smelling his brother’s feet. 

“Oh fuck yeah…your ass feels so good…” Rin groaned and rubbed faster as his dick began to leak pre cum. Rin then grabbed Yukio’s hard cock and started giving him a hand job. Yukio moaned loudly as he felt Rin’s thumb rubbing the tip of his dick. 

“Oh fuck yeah let’s finish this!” Rin groaned loudly and pushed his dick in Yukio’s ass. Both boy’s moaned. Rin then started to move his feet back and forth so Yukio’s face got rubbed by his musky soles and toes. Yukio moaned non stop as his nose got rubbed between Rin’s feet , inhaling the musk. 

“Do you enjoy smelling my feet down there?” Rin asked smirking as he fucked his ass. “Aahh…yess!!” Yukio moaned loudly , burying his nose in his moving toes. The two boys continued like that for good 5 minutes. The pleasure they both recieved was just overwhelming. 

 

“Fuck yeah! That’s it!” Rin groaned loudly and came deep inside of Yukio’s ass. His hot cum filling him up. 

“Aahh! Yes me too! Aah!” ,Yukio groaned as he took a big whiff of Rin’s musky toes. Yukio’s cum squirted on the ground and also hit Rin’s legs. 

“Oh fuck that was good…” Rin moaned while he wiggled his toes on Yukio’s nose. “Oh…yeah….” Yukio groaned as he continued sniffing his toes. 

“Oh you just can’t get enough of my feet.” Rin said with a big smirk. The boys got out of the position , Rin sat on the bed and Yukio sat on the ground in front of him. 

“It’s not over yet!” Rin said with a big smirk ,looking at Yukio. Yukio’s cock got hard again as he heard this. 

 

Will be continued…


	2. Rin's Foot Sex Slave (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin uses Yukio as his foot slave and fucks him after he comes home from school.

Blue Exorcist / Ao No Exorcist

Yaoi

Rin X Yukio

 

This is a continuation of my story “Rin’s Foot Sex Slave“. So please read the first chapter first , if you haven’t already.

—————————–

…

Rin now sat naked on the bed and Yukio on the ground in front of him.

"Since you really can’t get enough of smelling my feet , I’ll try to satisfy your fetish!“ Rin said and put both of his smelly feet in Yukio’s face.

Yukio groaned out as the musky scent of his feet reached his nostriles again and pushed his face into the warm sweaty soles.

He inhaled deeply and groaned loudly. He rubbed his nose along his pads and toes.

"You know what , Yukio? Seeing you sniffing my feet with so much pleasure made me want to try this too. Get up on this bed.“

Yukio obeyed and got on the bed. The two boys got in a position where there feet were both in eachothers faces.

"Fuuuckkk“ Rin groaned as he took a whiff of Yukio’s soles. Yukio moaned and sniffed Rin’s hot feet.

The two continued like that for about 5 minutes. After these 5 minutes of sniffing eachothers feet there cocks were both leaking pre cum.

"Fuuuckk I didn’t know it could feel that good to sniff someones feet…“ Rin groaned out while his nose was between Yukio’s toes. His brother answered by taking a huge whiff and groaning.

"Fuck that’s good. Now lick mine and I’ll lick yours.“

Yukio moaned as he took all of Rin’s sweaty toes in his mouth. He licked along his soles and his pads , groaning at the fantastic taste. He licked between all of his toes.

Rin did the same and groaned loudly. He sucked on his heels and nibbled on his toes.

"Fuck I’m so horny give me your ass!“ Rin ordered as he stopped licking Yukio’s toes. Yukio obeyed and got on his hands and knees, offering Rin his ass.

Rin pushed his face into Yukio’s ass and took a good whiff. "Fuuuckkk!“ he groaned and spat into his hand to jack himself off. He then pushed his tongue into Yukio’s asshole und began tongue-fucking him.

"Ah ah ah ah!“ Yukio moaned out as Rin’s hot wet tongue fucked his ass.

Rin then just pushed his cock into his tight ass and began to fuck him. He rocked his hips , his balls slapping against Yukio’s ass , his ass cheeks shaking.

"Fuck that feels nice….“ Rin groaned out and began to bump him even harder.

Yukio moaned too and looked back at his brother fucking him.

When Rin was about to cum he went even faster and fucked him with all his might.

"Aaahhh yeeessssss….!!!“ Rin groaned loudly as he came , filling Yukio’s tight ass with a big load of his cum.

"Okay I had my fun for now…but you still didn’t get your second orgasm!“ Rin said.

Yukio nodded his head and looked at Rin’s feet.

Rin saw that and said "Oh…I have an idea. Lay on the ground!“

He smirked as Yukio layed himself down on the ground.

Rin then stood in between of Yukio’s legs. He then grabbed Yukio by his ankles and held them up so Yukio couldn’t do anything with his legs.

Rin then put his right foot on Yukio’s trembling hard cock and started to rub it.

Yukio moaned out and Rin smirked saying "Fuuuck yeah you like my foot rubbing your cock!“

His big foot covered his whole lenght , the heel rubbed the balls , the sole rubbed the shaft and the toes rubbed the tip of his cock.

Yukio moaned non stop as his dick got rubbed by his foot. "Fuck yes cum! Cum by my foot rubbing your cock!“ Rin ordered smirking.

"Aaaahhgghhhhh!!!!“ Yukio groaned out as his big load of cum came spraying out of his cock.

"Fuck yeah!!“ Rin grinned.

Rin then removed his foot from his cock and let Yukio’s ankles to the ground again.

Rin then walked up to Yukio’s sweating face and gave his cheek a slap with his foot.

"That’s it for today , slave.“ He said and walked out of the room.

Yukio still couldn’t move because of the overload of pleasure he just revieved.

And so another sex adventure of Rin and Yukio ended.

 

The End


End file.
